Wake Up
by fisherman03
Summary: He definitely didn't expect to be woken up like this. He didn't mind though.


Laxus woke to muffled sounds. He grunted. There was something heavy, yet warm, covering his body. He strained to open one eye, shutting it again when few rays of sunshine hit his face. Groaning, he blinked open both eyes. He scanned his surroundings, eyebrows furrowing when he slowly came to a realization.

This was definitely not his bedroom.

He closed his eyes once again. Right, he'd fallen asleep in the guest bedroom. He had just come back from a mission late in the evening. He was too exhausted to climb up to the bedroom he shared with his wife, so he ended up plopping himself on the closest bed he could find.

He was pretty sure he had dropped his coat on the floor though, along with his duffel bag. Yet the coat somehow ended up covering his body, and his duffel bag was gone. _Mira_. Must've been her.

There they were again. The muffling sounds.

Laxus settled himself on the bed, and buried his face on the pillow. Sharpening his dragon slayer senses, he strained to listen in. He could hear mewing sounds, as well as Mira's voice.

"Where's Papa? Wake up Papa?" Mira asked. Sniffles could be heard. His fourteen-month old daughter was awake. And was searching for him, it seems. Since they all shared the bed (he and Mira refuse admit they still didn't want her sleeping in her nursery), his baby had gotten used to waking up next to him. As well as _actually_ waking him. He couldn't remember how many times he'd woken up to an arm (or sometimes tiny foot) pressed to his face.

"Oh no, Papa's not beside you. Where did Papa go?" After a moment, he heard Mira chuckle. "Papa's not under the pillow, baby. Come on. Let's look for Papa. I'm sure he's just around here somewhere."

He heard them shuffling out of the room. Smiling to himself, he relaxed as doors in the house were opened and shut, listening to her footsteps as she carried their baby around. He laid still on the bed as the door to the guest bedroom finally opened.

"Look, baby. Who's that?" He listened to his daughter grunt out broken syllables in reply to her mother.

Then he felt a weight on his back, followed by little slaps on his shoulders. The bed sagged a bit as Mira sat next to him. He pretended to sleep a little longer, if only to allow his baby to crawl all over him.

"Papa… Pa…Pa… Up…" She began to poke at his face. He groaned, which only fueled her determination to wake him. She got on his back and proceeded to attack his shoulders once again. He groaned some more, in part because he enjoyed his mini massage. But as he felt her tire out, he opened his eyes and looked at Mira.

She smiled at her husband, leaning down to place a light kiss on his lips. "Good morning."

"Hey," he grunted as he turned his body to take his daughter in his arms. His baby immediately cuddled up to his chest, savoring the warmth of her father. He buried his nose in her light blonde hair, loving the scent of her bubblegum baby shampoo. "Hi, baby. You miss me?"

She looked up at him, her blue eyes and bright smile reflecting her mother's. "Miss Papa!" She hugged him close and snuggled him.

A wave of tenderness swept him. Two months away from his girls had been agonizing. Communication via video lacrimas was simply not enough. He'd missed home. He'd missed his wife's home-cooked meals, playtimes with his daughter, chances of giving her baths, listening to his wife sing her to sleep. Never in his life did he expect to want all this, let alone _have_ all this.

He pressed a kiss on his daughter's hair, standing to lead his family out of the guest bedroom. He turned to look at his wife. "Breakfast?"

She fluffed the pillows on the bed. "Pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and toast. With a selection of milk, orange juice and coffee."

He groaned, causing his daughter to shuffle in her father's arms to face her mother. Walking towards her husband, Mira pinched at her daughter's cheek before kissing it. "Daddy's hungry, baby. Let's go to the kitchen. It's time to feed the dragon."

He couldn't agree more. Yep, it was definitely good to be home.

:.+.:

AN: So I wanted to try my hand at writing about my favorite FT ship. I intentionally didn't name their daughter because anything I came up with sounded silly to me. Plus I figured just the idea of them having a cutie baby girl was enough for the story. Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a review if you liked it!


End file.
